


Four Passing Sights

by neko1998



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: All my ships, And Hachiemon, Angst, Between worlds, Blind Miroku, Bottom Miroku, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Reunion, Fetish, God Let's Hope Not, How can people NOT see this?, Hurt and comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If I write anymore tags they're just going to be spoilers, InuMiro, It's a Fairy Tale Befitting Miroku, M/M, Male Pregnancy & Everything Associated with Such, Master Mushin!, Mating, Minor Character Death, Minor/Slight OOC, Miroku is such an Uke, Mpreg, OC Character/Miroku, OC will have an image link, SesshoMiro, Shota Warning, Slight Inuyasha/Kagome UGGHH, Slight Sango/Miroku ugh, Slow Burn, Smut, Souta is Here!, Trauma, Uke Miroku, Unbeta'd, ō to ou?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1998/pseuds/neko1998
Summary: Karma has a way of meddling with everything, as a monk Miroku should have known better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on fan fiction . net and feel like this is one step closer to finding people who can appreciate these ships and hopefully the content I've provided. I have other stories that need to be posted here, as well as just some editing, so everything is a work in progress! I really hate writing one-shots so no surprises. This story in particular is already accounted for by 24 chapters (not completed)--of course if I post everything where's the fun in that?? Please be honest with me and patient! Jaa, ikimashou!

They were so close, so heartrendingly close to basking in the peace that would come with the death of the vile Naraku. The group arrived at their makeshift campsite days after tailing Kagura. He watches alongside his companions and Sesshōmaru the demise of the wind sorceress shortly after Kanna, despite the silent gazes of his friends he is fixed in prayer at the area where her ashes scattered. Somehow he sensed a change in the wind demon, often consulting with Inuyasha about Naraku’s schemes, and could only predict the outcome of the betrayal.

And, yet karma caught up with her deeds. The worse always befalls any act of good, as is the way with life-the repercussions of one's actions. He is a living embodiment of the very notion.

If not for himself and all those inflicted by Naraku’s rampant poison, then Miroku would walk a straight path and strive further to finish the demon off. He was glad, after all he no longer had to worry about such a burden alone.

Miroku would rise each day before Sun up to prepare for the long journey ahead of them, gathering fallen branches for Kagome’s morning meal-or as she put it, breakfast.

Miroku enjoyed these moments where he could contribute his aid to his friends. To feel the cool river stream jerk him awake at the whip of its current only to have part of the river’s essence be pulled apart into the darkness of a clay jug; part absorbed onto their bodies in routine wash, and the other pouring life into their bellies.

Then as the group packed and began their trek to the nearest village an ill wind spread from the North.

* * *

 

It began when Inuyasha led them into a village harassed by giant Serpent demons. The villagers having reports of venomous snakes entering homes and crop fields to bite children and women. Who would have predicted such an outcome?

“Sango, on your right!” Kagome struck an arrow at a Serpent demon henchmen, as Inuyasha leapt on.

“Hiraikotsu!” Sango swings the massive demon boomerang swiftly cleaving the snake in two. Both girls leaned on one another, back to back in disbelief at the Inu.

“Where does he think he's going.” Sango groaned, she detested snakes.

“Something about: nothin’ but small fries, you know how gets.” Kagome sighed, another sacred arrow in the distance.

“While we get stuck with nothing but work, and Miroku?” She swings the boomerang clockwise.

“He's protecting the villagers with Shippo.” They separate dashing in opposite directions, a giant fireball expanding to swallow the remaining demon.

“Good girl Kirara!”

* * *

 

Meanwhile a walking distance from the village Miroku is cursing his luck.

The villagers are too close to summon his wind tunnel and Shippo’s just about had all the fox fires and illusions he can take. Cloaked hands clutched frustratingly at his staff.

“Shippo!”

The fox demon was lying unconscious in a sunken quarry surrounded by Serpents. He glanced back at the remaining villagers huddled together behind the village elder who clearly appeared to waver at the slightest chance of survival.

“Sir I must go to my friend, please take these,” he pulls out several talismans, “they will create a barrier to prevent them from getting any closer.”

The elder placed an urging hand on his robes, “No, monk! It's much too dangerous, might you reconsider!”

Miroku grinned, this much is hardly anything for the girls, why should he be concerned? He moved from the elders grasp sprinting in a diagonal formation. He tosses movement binding talismans, they don't last long but they don't need to. He argues, he just needed to get close enough to pierce their skulls with his staff. Just as he's facing a Serpent a sharp pain erupts from his brow.

He takes a step forward only to lose his footing. He was positive there was no such thing in his direction that could cause him to fall. The soft and vegetated ground cushioned his fall. He checked his feet, his sandal straps strong.

 **“You're mine human!!!”** The Serpent garbled. Miroku barely dodging its fangs jumped back on his heels.

He rubbed furiously at his eyes, the other Serpents ripped free from their bonds and encircled him. His staff had somehow wound up on the far side of the battlefield. His arms swung haphazardly in the air for leverage. Eight Serpents becoming a blurred green around him.

Where did they go?

“Master Miroku!” A brown shadow darted to his side summoning fierce winds with it. He recognized the obnoxious voice, and for once longed to see his friend.

If only he could find him. “Hachi!”

The tanuki swung his round tail in a fury flattening the lower demons. He moved onto his knees croaking some nonsense about forgiveness for stealing Miroku’s glory. After a few minutes he noted that his master had not moved an inch from his spot, was he rejecting his most loyal follower? Even Miroku had his limits and wouldn't just ignore him.

Hachi stood from his position on the grass his fat neck craning to watch the monk, back turned, and seemingly gazing at joyous sobbing villagers.

Hachi scratched at the back of his ear, “Uughh? Master Miroku?”

Miroku sighed, “Alright you've had your fun Hachi,” he giggled. Apricot fingers pressed around his gentle features searching for something.

Hachi moved to Miroku’s front, “Master? What do you mean?” The servant scanning the small distance between them.

“Those pesky demons put something on me, you know-”, his hand gestures over his eyes, “to prevent me from catching sight of them? Come now, enough of these games. Go ahead and remove it-”

Hachi’s round body trembled and the fire in his belly died down, “M-M-Master..?”

“Ah! Right, I am taller than you, should I crouch down? Or is it a spell?” He cupped his chin in thought, “Hmm, if it's a spell it should have already been broken. Then again, perhaps Inuyasha has yet to defeat their lord?”

“Miroku!” Hachi cried, breath ragged, Miroku stills.

“Hachi…? What is it?” His voice firm. Hachi never dared to raise his voice at him, unless...there was something more. Miroku bit his lip.

“D-Did something happen to the others?” Silence. He pressed again, “Did something happen to Sango!”

He could hear Hachi’s whimpers, the tanuki whispered, “N-No not at all.”

Miroku allowed a stifling breath to release, “Was it Kagome? Shippo? Is he alright?”

Hachi leaned closer to the monk taking a deep whiff of the air. He jumps back. His master had the smell of change, of death around him. He walked forward again attempting to catch the other's gaze following his movements. When no such thing happened he assumed far worse.

Hachi swallowed back his tears, his precious master, “Both...Bo-th. Both are okay, I tended to Shippo’s wounds. He just needs to rest and-”

“Was it Inuyasha? God, poor Kagome must be suffer-”

“NO! NO! Master! I'm so sorry!!!” Hachi broke down into giant tears. Fur now slickened and shining in the Sunlight. The villagers had decided to give the two men time to themselves.

Two opaque pupils gazed nowhere.

Hachi gathered strength in his voice, “Miroku, how long have you been experiencing problems with...your sight?”

What was this foolish tanuki speaking of? Hachi, always the jokester, would often jab him for fun. But, strangely he couldn't sense any mischief from him. Now he had to think.

“A little while near Naraku's escape”, When had his voice gotten so shallow, “My eyes would take much longer to focus after simple things. Waking up, bathing, strolls even…” A lump had formed in his throat by then.

The tanuki hung his head. Miroku's voice struggled out, “What are you suggesting Hachi…? I'm not-”

Hachi held his hand, “Master, I-”

“I'm not blind! I'm not a cripple Hachi!!” He yanked his hand away, only for the tanuki to pull it back into his own. Miroku crumpled to the thinning patch of grass between them.

“I'm not…I can't be…”

Hachi pulled the man into his shoulder. God, Buddha, whoever it was didn't have the right to do this to his master. Not after losing so much, when did tragedy ever stop for this human in his arms.

After several moments Miroku picked himself up. Dusting off pieces of grass on his dark robes and offering a hand to the crestfallen tanuki.

“Master?”

Miroku released a labored breath, cursed hand clutching at his long tresses, “Hachiemon we speak of this to no one.”

“I-If that is what you wish Master.”

“We leave tonight, I can't burden them any longer. Not in this state. Please”, his covered arm reached for the willing tanuki, “fetch my staff and walk with me. We will eat amongst ourselves this evening. Understood?”

Hachi bowed, “Understood Master.” The tanuki leading the monks way, staff and fox child in tow.

* * *

 

Everyone was feeling good having taken care of the demon infestation which apparently changed the villagers view of even that of Inuyasha. The elder prepared a banquet in their honor, too promising to let slide and to Kagome-just grateful to not have to prepare food for the lot of them.

She noticed Shippo was feeling glum after having to have Miroku rescue him.

“Come on Shippo show us your trick!” Several village children shouted over the heavy slurs of their adult counterparts.

“O-f course! Fox fire!”

The fox demon glowed in his superior presence with the other children. Then again, Shippo looked like he was having a blast. “Hard to believe he was unconscious most of the day, aye’ Kagome?”

Sango laughed, and Kagome smiled, “Ain't that the truth! Although…?”

Sango stopped in her eating to meet the miko’s worried gaze, in the far left of them sat Miroku conversing amongst himself and Hachi.

“Ever since Hachi got back, Miroku's been stuck with him 24/7.”

Sango sipped her tea, “What do you mean?”

“Well is it just me, or has Hachi like never left Miroku's side today?”

Sango paused seeming to understand, “I guess it IS a little weird.”

Inuyasha scoffed, clawed hand patting at his belly in satisfaction with the food. “Miroku's always weird. Honestly, I don't know why you bother worrying over him Kagome. So he's spending time with Hachi, he's been gone for over a month now. Just leave em’.”

Kagome gasped, “Inuyasha! How could you say something like that?”

“Duh? Because it's Miroku we're talkin’ about here?” Sango sighed, mind now anguished, if Kohaku wasn't enough now Miroku.

Inuyasha might be oblivious, but Kagome clearly saw Sango’s affection for Miroku, she only hoped Inuyasha would see her own.

Kagome sighed, “SIT BOY!”

“AUUGHHH! You stupid-!”

Miroku has a tendency of acting impulsively when he was upset. She watched the duo converse jubilantly both Hachi and Miroku laughing at one another's stories. Maybe Inuyasha was right, she was overreacting.

Hachi followed Miroku's directions carefully. Stay at his side and guide him. To laugh at nothing when they were both pained, to release any suspicions of him Miroku added, and because he really wanted this all to be a dream.

Hachi offered the monk some of his own sake, an avid drinker Hachi just couldn't find any pleasure in drinking. Not when his master was not completely there.

“Master Miroku? What do you wanna do?”

Miroku held his gaze at the shining blur behind Hachi. The bonfires amber embers replacing even the stars in the night sky.

“I want to go. I don't know where, Hachi” his eyes flutter shut, “Anywhere. Someplace far from here. From them. Let's move West.”

Hachi who had attempted to drink some of his sake found its wet content splashed thoroughly over his hakama.

“Geez!” He gave a great shake of his fur to Miroku's displeasure. “W-West!!!?”

This earned the curious stares of their friends. Miroku shushed the tanuki briskly.

“West? But, isn't that Inuyasha’s brother...hmm...Sesshomaru’s domain? It's too risky!”

Miroku nodded, “Yes, but from what Inuyasha tells us Sesshomaru is more inclined to wander than claim his father's land. It's a rogue territory filled with hundreds of demons.”

Hachi shivered, “Y-You sure about this Master? In your condition...and so many demons-”

Miroku smiled gently, “I'm...really scared Hachi, but just sitting here and letting Inuyasha and the girls fight for me…I've already taken so much from them. I have to get stronger. I will overcome this.”

Hachi wiped a tear from his big eyes, “And you're not alone Miroku. I'm with you the whole step of the way!”

Miroku exhaled, “Thank you Hachi.”

\----

It took less time than either men had predicted for the entire village and party to be in a deep state of sleep. Aside from Inuyasha and Kirara, Miroku and Hachi meticulously shuffled out of the inn as not to rouse the attention of the demons’ heightened vigilance.

A leaf and puff of smoke and Hachi has transformed into his flying gourd shape. Miroku leaps onto the others back before taking a final glance at the shadows behind-his companions. And...they were off.

Chapter 1: END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I have around 40 chapters planned for this story. And, I feel as though I've wronged by not putting a disclaimer here, but at this point a disclaimer is self-explanatory. I am no thief and just wish to enrich the lives of others (and Miroku) with yaoi. I hope you all will join me in this journey (get it, pun?). Here it is!

Miroku stirs as the last of the Northern fuchsia hue dimmed significantly from the Western sky, it's frigid blasts of air bristled under his thin robes. Hands grapple Hachi’s yellow form. Hachi's thunderous voice rumbled, “Master Miroku, please stay still, we've entered the region. I'll set us down in a clearing.” He lowered them down without so much as turbulence, and poofed back into a tanuki urgently to catch the descending monk. He releases a heavy breath in relief.

“Where are we?” The urge to look around came so swiftly and brought a lump to his throat, he knew he would have to put an end to the action now.

If not for himself, what was the point of remaining hard headed, for a glimmer of hope that fate would play its fortune on his life and grant him a second chance? The world was a cruel and strange thing where miracles only existed only for the fair hearted. He is only grateful for reaching the peak of his life and meeting his friends. If not for himself, then for Hachi, for the companion who he trusted his burdens to. He no longer had the simple leisure to do as he wished. He refused to mourn for what was lost forever, just as his father had succumbed to this darkness so would all life nearing the end. _A goodbye is pointless in the first place_ , he told himself, he was alive after all, and turned to the tanuki.

Hachi crossed his arms, “Good question! Ah! I mean, well a bunch of demons were running all over the border so before I knew it we passed several villages! I found this mountain behind a fortress, I think?”

He threw his head back and laughed and Miroku joined him. Hachi failed to notice how he rolled up his sleeves, a master is never too far from their pupil after all or how Miroku reached forward right above the tanuki. Somehow Miroku's fist always found its target right above his head. “YEOUCH!!” Leaving a big red mark very likely to bruise. The follower pitifully rubbed at the sore site.

“What do you mean by fortress? Is there a chance that…” Miroku pondered as his smooth features became serious. Hachi could feel the sweat rolling of his heavy frame, in part from all the flying and rest in growing anxiety.

“Do you think that it's filled with beautiful women?” Hachi groaned trying to remain on his important task and not the drool caught beneath his snout in his lewd daydream, that's his master all right, “Or perhaps a princess?”

Hachi wearily eyed the thick clouds forming in the sky, “Master this area is safe, I flew over it before landing.” Miroku could hear the fatigue lacing the demon's words. He waved his hand, a grin forming over his mischief. Perhaps Hachi's demeanor would lighten up with his fun. In the meantime the least he could do is set up a barrier while they rested, but to do that  he would need to find the nearest corners of the forest.

He began “Go rest, and thank you Hachi.” Needless to say the tanuki collapsed on a patch of soft grass, his back pressed underneath the cooling shade of a large old tree that shielded their presence atop the mountain.

Needless to say the tanuki collapsed on a patch of soft grass, back underneath the cooling shade of large masses of trees that shielded the mountain top.

“Don't go too far...Master…” he mumbled. His fat tongue dropped from its jaw and lolled to the side, as he nasally snored dark paws kicking with short twitches.

Miroku chuckled under his breath. Not like he could go far even if he wanted to. For now he would resort to using his staff as a walking stick as he attempted to relieve his boredom.

 

* * *

 

What felt like hours pass, he is sure of that much. The pleasant lull of their camp lost the minute he moved downland, the elevation of the land decreasing as the slope curved into a steep incline. He kept moving straight as a means to turn back if anything occured and easily return to Hachi, all while trying to keep his footing on the soft terrain and prevent himself a painful plummet down. Instead he resorts to grope the trees and find a firm vine and slid slowly down. He tries to put an end to the tension in his mind. Shining blur becoming blobs as he combed further underneath the trees branches; its light flitting shadows beneath the leaves and imprinting shapes of every size and disorienting his remaining perception making his fears more real. His head turning behind at every hiss and below at the crackle of his step. If he did not clutch at his protective sutras his concentration would waiver. He kicked at the twigs and pebbles that would cling at his feet. He wasn't sure how far he'd gotten. The chirping of the insects faded with each trek, the wind in particular was merciless to his face.

“Do you have a death wish, monk?” A voice called from behind.

Miroku shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't detected anyone or rather anything on his heels. He raises his staff, its rings silent, but shaking against each other ever so slightly in the vicinity. _This would be much faster with my eyes!_ In his thoughts Miroku stepped on tender soil, he dug his toes searching for friction but began to slide downward, his breath left him, chest tightened and body weightless he began falling back. If the presence had always been there he did not know, but the relief he felt when a firm hand reached out and pulled him up from behind reassuring of any evil intent. His heart racing Miroku gripped onto the arm that seconds ago saved his life and raises his head.

Met by a warm breath above him he gulped, a lump suddenly in his throat, and the realization that perhaps he _had_ strayed far away from Hachi apparent. He was led to a stand by clawed hands, and reaffirmed that there was no ill will from the presence, for that matter no feeling of uncertainty he associated with demons. The stranger handed him his staff which had fallen in his distress.

“Thank you.”

“Not at all, it's quite easy to get distracted in these parts. This forest is alive and tends to trick those who dare enter it.” The man said nonchalantly, but began again.

Miroku is still as he felt one of its clawed hands caress his cheek ever so softly and Miroku allowed it, this was obviously a man but he did not find his touch intrusive, the touch instead tender and familiar.  _How odd…_

“Though, I suspect monk, that in your case it is much more unfavorable than that.”

 _An understatement,_ Miroku gruffed, and spoke, “I guess you could say that. What brings you to these parts?” This was as good as any time to ask how the man had come found him.

“Quite true. There's hardly anything interesting in these parts. Unfortunately you happened upon my favorite sitting spot. I favor the horizon you see, and this area offers a grand sight of the all of the West. A second later and you would have been dead.”

Miroku sighed, he was near a cliff then. He returned to seat himself beside a sturdy tree and lowered his staff.

“My friend is resting, you see, we've journeyed from afar. This land is new to us I'm afraid, I am Miroku.”

The man grinned, “Call me Tōga .” He sat himself across the monk, back dangerously close to the edge without any concern for his well being, _Tōga was indeed a man of extremes,_ he makes a habit to remember. “Miroku is it? May I request something of you?”

He nods, as long as it's within his limits there shouldn't be any problem.

“Would you be willing to accompany me? You see I am nothing but a spirit in this stage.” Miroku hummed, that would explain why he couldn't detect his presence. Was he similar to Kikyo? No, even Lady Kikyo could be detected because of the energies she amassed.

“Should I return to my grave perhaps I may be able to move on from this world.”

That's hardly any sufficient reasoning for Miroku to go with the being, considerably so since Miroku had know Tōga for a few short moments. If this was a trap, or rather likely a diversion, had they been followed..?

Tōga sensed his apprehension and sighed, “I wouldn't ask this of you if I had not known of your occupation.”

What? Ah! _Right_. In his daze he had forgotten he was indeed a monk, if such an occupation still applied to him. Who was Miroku to deny a spirit, no less, the person who had saved his life, a request? One good deed begets another, he chided. Surely such a powerful spirit had a treasure trove, or wealthy relatives to repay him.

“Forgive me Tōga, that was inconsiderate of me. I would be honored to help you in your journey. Just as long as it's not too far. I cannot leave my companion for too long.” He is completely capable of taking on any threat that made his way.

Tōga stood then and pulled the monk up, a nod, “I understand, thank you monk Miroku.”

He raised his clawed hand high muttering strange words that caused a strong wind current to flow between them. He took Miroku's hand in his own and placed it over his arm.

“This way.”

 

* * *

“MIROKUU! Monk, answer me!” Sango shouted from the top of her lungs as she continued encircling the sky with Kirara.

On the ground Kagome tried to decrypt the monks actions throughout the week. Anything noticeable that could give them some sort of clue as to why or possibly where their friend had gone.

“Did you find him, Inuyasha!?”

“No,” the half breed grumbled, claws fumbling in his tangled ivory locks. “I can't smell em’...”

Kagome looked puzzled, “Wait...You’re okay smelling other people?”

Inuyasha choked, his face reddened-damn her.

Kagome giggled, “I mean the only time you do that is when you search for me, I thought you hated it.” She had discovered that the Inu memorized her scent and considered his actions a special link for both of them. She shook away her vexation at Miroku for ruining it.

Kirara descended onto the village outskirts where the duo waited.

“Have you found him!” She hopped off of the fire cat.

Kagome shook her head, “No, I guess you haven't either.”

Sango had lost her energy then, had the monk fetched a wife? Her heart ached, she was waiting for the time in which to confess her sentiments-only to be too late. While she did accept his proposal she had yet to confess her emotions. Kagome squeezed Sango’s shoulder reassuringly.

“We will find him. He was acting strange after we defeated those demons. Maybe something happened to the wind tunnel.”

Sango’s face lit up, “Then he's with Mushin! Let's go!” Kagome was all for it, that left only Inuyasha.

The demon cocked his head to the side in avoidance of their present concern, or rather unable to face Sango's resolve, “Look Sango, I know you're upset and all but we have to focus on getting the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku. I say we keep going.”

Sango's eyes filled with tears as her rage grew. “How could you! When Miroku's risked his life to help you, how could you turn your back on him now! I don’t remember asking you for help, I can go alone!” She ran back into the village.

“Sango, wait!” Kagome's hands fisted at her sides, she walked up to the half-demon. Her right hand reverberating the smack against his cheek.

“How could you! You’re so heartless, why don't you understand that Sango's hurt! How could you be thinking of the jewel shards right now! And you telling her that isn't helping anyone!”

Her hit did little to him physically but caused an ache in him, he growled, “You girls are all the same! If Miroku is with Mushin he'll catch up just fine! He wouldn't want to waste time, heck! He'd be better off the sooner we get rid of Naraku!”

“She loves him, Inuyasha! Have some compassion!”

“Love isn't going to save anyone, especially not Miroku. His curse will just pass on unless we get to Naraku, he'll live. Hell, we’ll live.”

Kagome trembled in her disbelief, her voice laced in regret. “You're no better than any other demon, Inuyasha. I won't tag along with you. Go ahead and stay. Sango and I will go to Mushin.” And she ran into the village along Kirara.

Inuyasha pummeled his fists back and forth into the dirt road. Only stopping when tears cascaded down his face.

“Of course I want to go find him. I love him more than any of you.”

 

* * *

 

A parasite hidden in the shadow of the village huts watched the event unfold and flew back to its lord. The events unfolded in a relay of memory in the demons mind, the bug crushed in its lords palm.

Naraku frowned, “Where is the monk?” He summoned forth a convoy of demons and sends them outward, to every village and town. Report any monk mixed in with its inhabitants. Outside the ominous bamboo screen a retainer crouches down inches away from the noble.

“Summon Hakudoshi.”

  

* * *

 

Chapter 2: END


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary? Too early to give any hints! Go on, read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Thank you all again for your interest in my story but please don’t be afraid to write any criticism or support, even if your first language is not English. I am Hispanic and understand Spanish.

Miroku could feel himself be led into something, a dark presence surrounded him the instant he took the beings arm. Not foreboding but a massive amount of spiritual energy.Tōga held onto the monk as they slowly descended through a skeletal gateway and down a rocky slope. “Forgive me, Miroku but this way we can reach our destination quickly.” Miroku didn't have time to answer when strong arms heave him by the bend of his legs up and to the others chest.

Miroku yelled at the loss of balance and moved to hang onto the beings head. Tōga chuckled, cleary enjoying catching the monk off guard. He leapt from rock peak to rock peak at an intensifying rate maneuvering with ease, as if the monk did not hinder his gaze, to arrive at a great skeletal remain blooming with lush green that coated the inside of the bones.

He lowered Miroku back to the ground. Golden orbs admire the torso nostalgically. “Please begin, Miroku.”

Miroku struck his staff into the ground. Hands pressed together as he began his prayers.

Tōga floated up above to where should have been the demon's heart, he moved closer placing his hand above its massive chest plate. He groaned, body growing hotter until he is encompassed in light and bursts as the light disappears. Along with him were the remains which now left the wide open range unoccupied. The strange grounds distorted around the monk collapsing from within.

A barrier arrived in time to deliver Miroku back into the forest, and by the time he arrives Hachi is waiting for him.

 

* * *

“There, Kirara!” Sango points to the sight of a flatland and crater. Later learned to be Miroku's father's grave.

They were silent most of the trip, Inuyasha had after all chosen to follow them. Sango and Kagome are the first to arrive at the shrine, without warning opening its aged doors to find the old man sleeping away his drunkenness. Sango yanked the man up by his robes and slammed him hard against the wood floors. At the second thud the monk had tore her hand away grumbling on about women and demons.

“Master Mushin, where is Miroku?”

Mushin tipped his head back in thought and knit his brows in confusion and pain from all his drinking.

“Miroku? What are you talking about? He's with you all.” Steady gaze roams from the women to Inuyasha.

Kagome began, “I'm afraid not. Miroku disappeared on us again. We were expecting to find him here with you.”

“Hmm, he hasn't come by. If it was the wind tunnel he'd have come by now.”

Sango hid behind her brunette locks and shook her head. “You're lying…Why do you lie!” Kagome moved to her side patiently, she gestured for Mushin to continue.

“Nay, child. I do not lie. Miroku has not paid me any visit since he came by last. Knowing him he'll return to your group once he's finished resolving his own conflict.”

“Hah! That monk is just too lecherous, he's probably enjoying himself out there with another woman.” Sango bit out.

Mushin rubbed at his head soothingly, “Well child, it is not my place to say…” Sango raised her head, go on, she said.

“It is true that I taught Miroku everything he knows. However, he is not as lecherous as you perceive him to be.”

He scratched his chin, “That boy has always been weak when it came to affection. So much that he becomes helpless in such situations-what does he do? It is Hachiemon who transforms into Miroku and commits his deeds. I am no innocent either, I taught that boy what he knows after all. Though Miroku may charm someone that is not enough to condemn him. He just gets pulled along.”

Inuyasha nodded matching Mushin’s determined stance.

“Miroku knows that as a young man and sole heir to his family that he must continue his bloodline. As such he often consults Hachiemon for suggestions. Against my better judgment mind you.”

His lips curl upward in near grimace, “If he doesn't return, I'm sure he would have wanted for you all to live long happy lives.”

Sango collapsed onto the floor and wept all the sorrow within her that she had willed inside-out-for the world to see. Any hope that she may see her potential lover vanished.

Inuyasha dashed outside, nose high in the air and seeking. He would find Miroku no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Chapter 3: END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for your thoughts? No, scratch that, yaoi for your mind?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read this didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor my first kudos and hits I would like to thank you with this chapter.

 

Over the last few years Miroku had picked up on a couple of tricks. Ways to tell if fallen fruit were fresh, how to avoid roads demon took to trap the unsuspecting human, and how to blend in with the masses. The world became paralyzed and different from his existence without both eyes. He encountered various demons each with characteristics that weighed the odds over him. Gradually he learned that no matter the number of strategies he could use, that demons and people alike would maneuver their way into breaking him.

 

One such day the world turned black. Miroku had lost the remaining light stored in his eyes over a blur.

 

The day he lost the last bit of light his eyes could feebly sense Miroku was still traveling with Hachi. They had worked their way into a prominent village that was controlled by demons. The demon traveled in a band of twelve, they amassed their luxury with the torture of whatever being that naturally strives for their livelihood, be it trade or business.

 

Miroku and Hachi stumbled upon a village just perpendicular of a poorly dug rustic road and immediately were insisted by a farmer to search for his daughter who went missing before their meeting date. She journeyed from the far East in order to find refuge with her family, her husband dying in battle and leaving her with their only child.

 

* * *

“Master, are you sure this is a good idea?” Hachi groaned, nothing good ever came when Miroku took miscellaneous jobs.

 

Miroku rolled his eyes, “Of course it is, we have much to gain if we succeed!” That is of course an error in his part, accepting the task without launching proper stake of what reward they would claim.

 

“But, I'm not good in combat! And if they expect us and use the villagers as hostages-!”

 

He briefly wonders if this task was too much labor for them, what with Hachiemon’s constant fret of his well being and past disobedience to any consistent training, he frowns “That's enough Hachi. We need to feed ourselves, remember?” Just last night the duo consumed the last of their rations.

 

Miroku offers a pristine smile that only Hachi, with knowledge of his masters habits, could interpret as concern. As though nothing had changed between them and Miroku could still see, “I can manage for both us, just...give me a sign where to open the wind tunnel. If you can keep the villagers from harm, and observe the enemy's movement I'm sure we will triumph.”

 

Miroku the ever optimistic convinced Hachi to follow his lead into the village. And truth be told their presence unwanted.

 

The demon leader greeted them himself, **“A monk in dark robes and a youthful facade. Well mortal, be grateful you're a wanted man!”**

 

 **“And for quite the price too boss!”** An underling snorted.

 

Just as Hachi had predicted several women and children were brought out and dumped to the ground. The village spread far down into a hill, and from Hachi's reports torn to shreds. Burned from the inside out with human remains tossed about. Only a wealthy lords home still laid in the open to which the demons leader utilized as a base.

 

Miroku doubted the villagers would be capable of scraping anything of value as thanks for saving their lives, or how useless he felt for being unable to support himself with his usual clientele diminished. He couldn't tell Hachi how much he wanted to leave the cruel West and return to his companions. His karmic energy in particular became active in these parts and brought him all types of undesirable mishaps. Still the idea that Hachi would get to free his troubled thoughts and they would take full leisure of the fruits of their conquest--well that sounded wonderful.

 

“Let all the hostages go and I'll surrender without any trouble.”

 

 **“Hah! You do not get to decide** **_monk._** **We have you surrounded!”**

 

Miroku turned to the top of an outpost giving a small nod to Hachi. The tanuki transformed into a giant gourd and in a swift swipe opened his mouth. With a gulp he swallowed the villagers flying away quickly at the feeling his form dissolving. The villagers adding extra weight.

 

“Wind tunnel!” That was all the timing Miroku needed, the sharp gust of wind in the vicinity key.

 

The beads came off exposing the widened hole that now stretched to the ends of his palm. Hachi remarked that it now took the appearance of a star. He sucked in the leader first, and watched as the followers hung onto each other only to be sucked in too. As the climax of the battle resolves he and Hachi are bombarded with the many weeping thanks of haggard elderly men and flock of women.

 

As expected the villagers didn't offer much but did give them a room to stay in. Hachi eagerly makes observation of all the beautiful women that came to their room that evening, and the emptiness inside of Miroku is no more than a bad dream. Daughter returned safely from harm's way, the farmer gave them crops and some money, which after a jug of sake didn't sound too bad. Then as they made way on the road three steps out he stumbles, and falls face down on the ground.

 

“Miroku!” Hachi moved to raise him up, but Miroku flailed his arms and with a great shove pushed away from the tanuki.

 

“Master…?

 

“Hachi...That is you, right?” Hachi neared to pull the man up.

 

“Yes, Master Miroku is something wrong?”

 

Warm tears escaped his weary eyes. “Everything is dark, Hachi. Very dark.”

 

Hachi retracts his offered pawed hand as if scalded by fire, he tore his gaze to face the ground instead. Too ashamed in himself of being unable comfort his master.

 

“Oh Master…”

 

* * *

One day he mustered all of his confidence and told the tanuki off. _“Your services are no longer needed. I free you of your duty, begone.”_

 

And mind you Hachi was not an easy servant to shake from. For several weeks Hachi insisted on tailing his travels and coming to his aid when demons came. Until finally he lost his reason. Why would he continue chasing after him when he was clearly unwanted. He's human and without his eyes...a responsibility to keep alive. Hachi wasn't strong and wouldn't be able to keep his master safe anymore. With a heavy grievance Hachi left. Miroku thought he might return back North, perhaps back to his own village and was happy for him.

 

That was five years ago.

 

* * *

Then came the hard part.

 

There came a day where Miroku was on the last of his supplies, without any substantial valuables to barter or exchange for food, he needed to find employment. He was fortunate to encounter a group of soldiers on their way to the capital by order of their lord in the South.

 

He gets their approval to join them as they claim a castle of demons for themselves. Now the way they smelled and manner in which they spoke were all too revealing-they are clearly bandits. Still it wouldn't be the first time he's had to travel with people so insufferable. He didn't have much on him, just a purse worth of money for the day and an uneaten potato. The men grumbled on their own food shortage but still generously shared their meals with him. Then came the day they ripped him off.

 

He didn't expect them to slip something into his food, but the next morning he couldn't get up. The man who had shared his food yanked him up by his hair. While another man forcefully peeled back his eyelids.

 

“I told ye! He's a cripple!”

 

Two men came up, their drunken breaths collecting about his face. He gagged. One man got offended and backhanded him causing his neck to twist.

 

Another man rubbed a grimy hand down his robes, “He's not bad. Can I have a take at em’?”

 

“*Cackle* Go ahead!” He tossed him, “Just leave some of him for the rest of us.”

 

The man straddled him as Miroku feebly pushed against him, the man makes quick work of him with an impact to his nose and leaving him numb. Miroku could taste the copper fluid reaching his mouth.

 

He didn't want to put a fight anymore. But he would die on his terms and not such awful travel companions. He is adamant about using the wind tunnel on other humans, and then the hand came close to his groin.

 

Enough was enough. Miroku mustered the most lewd moan he can causing the man to loosen his hold just so and gave the monk the opportunity he needed to open the curse.

 

“Wind Tunnel!”

 

The men's voices faded around him instantly. He searched the ground for his staff using it as leverage to walk then proceeding to rummage around their belongings.

 

“What liars they are! Having so much money. Clearly pilferage.”

 

He cupped his nose, not broken at least but likely to bruise.

 

* * *

 

_One year later_

 

“Miroku will you be staying long?”

 

“Not at all my lady, I just needed a shelter for the night. A storm is brewing outside.”

 

“You are most welcome here my boy, just don't stay up for long.”

 

An old woman had found him in her gardens unconscious. The day he took those men out he managed to travel a short distance to a hut in the middle of the forest. The medicine the men had gotten into him lingered, and his body's mobility slacked leaving him open for nature to do what it wished. So he laid back and waited for his death to come. Actually he had just fallen asleep, it was another cruel trick to make him think he would wake up with his eyes again perhaps in another life.

 

No, instead lady Himeko gave him refuge.

 

_“This could be your home, if you'd like.”_

 

He learned that she had a family once. Her daughter ran off to elope and never came back. Her son lost his life to gambling with demons. Her husband, well as she put it ‘that scrounger wouldn’t dare show his face to in these parts again.’

 

He also learned that she was also blind. He couldn't believe it at first. How was she able to function a near lifetime-born with sight and faced with the drastic change-without the necessity of one's eyes?

 

She laughed at him. _“How did a monk not have knowledge of this technique?”_

 

She argued that she would teach him of her ways and in return bring her to see his father figure. He agreed, knowing that he would have to risk reuniting with Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara...and Sango. No he could not risk that, instead he managed to barter with exchanging the location of Mushin’s temple as he did not wish to return just yet. He explained the implications of his curse and of Naraku careful of mentioning any of his companions. Likewise she wove her tale of the Inu lord of the Western Lands and his castle; he sounded eerily familiar to Sesshomaru.

 

The following day she describes a technique normally practiced by orthodox monks across the sea. Chakra. If he learned to harness the spiritual energy of his body and establish a connection into his eyes he would be able to see the energy signatures of other creatures.

 

It wasn't easy. For any other person mastering chakra patterns would have taken five years at best. He accomplished the feat in two.

 

Along the way Miroku developed a channel of communication between the lower demons he had befriended. Actually by sparing their lives and having them swear to servitude they have become his ears. A way to securely acquire information without having to go to any the places himself. Lady Himeko traveled with him when she could, but after tiring of the corrupt musk centered at the heart of the West she returned to the sanctity of her hut on the edge of the Southern borders.

 

The next morning Miroku was up and about ready to leave before dawn when he finds a sack filled with an assortment of foods and a sleeping kimono, he held it close to him as though it were a lifeline.

 

_Lady Himeko knows me well._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah! Sesshomaru what brings ye ere’?” Kaede had just finished eating with the village children, and sat on the edge of her porch.

 

The demon faced the priestess with curious eyes as the children continued to frolick with no regards to his presence. One small head peered out from behind his leg. Jaken pushed her out with his staff.

 

“Ow! Jaken is being a meanie! Lord Sesshomaru can we please leave!” Rin mustered the sweetest smile she could, she did not understand why her lord would go to the effort of coming all the way to a human village. Jaken refused to say anything about it in their conversations.

 

Sesshomaru acknowledged Rin briefly before focusing on the older priestess, “I wish for Rin to stay in your village.”

 

Rin wanted to hide behind Ah-Un, but found him nowhere, in view of the village outskirts. Was she being abandoned, was she a bad girl? As much as she waited for the demon’s orders from anything to his silent gestures that signalled for Jaken to call Ah-Un or to his usual commands at her-all so they could all leave together.

 

Kaede nodded the two elders oblivious to her inner turbulence, “Not a problem at all, the child is welcome here. Rin was it? Come here, child.” The other children eagerly chattered about the mysterious girl accompanied by a demon.

 

Rin humphed, and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru had already made his way back to Ah-Un. She ran to him stopping only when the duo hovered off the ground.

 

“Rin. Stay. I won't be long.”

 

She froze. Rin watched as Jaken and Sesshomaru flew into the air with sadness in her eyes. She didn't like it when Sesshomaru was mean, her eyes hardened, but she just knew he wouldn't leave her. He never broke a promise.

 

“I'll be waiting.” She whispered, Kaede pulling her back.

 

In the air Jaken rejoiced at the sight of his master finally abandoning that pathetic human girl. Just maybe...His hopes had been heard! Lord Sesshomaru recognized his worth!

 

“Remove that foolish grin from your face, Jaken.”

 

“Ah! Yes my Lord! My Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?”

 

“I will return to the Western Lands in search of a worthy opponent.”

 

Ah, his master was so regal. He was sure to conquer anything that came his way. Still, it had been years since they had returned. Surely those common demon wouldn't have forgotten their place in his absence. For their sake they better hope not.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere one human landed perfectly onto the parallel surface of the Bone Eater’s Well, a large yellow sack questionably filled to the top with all sorts of necessities of a life outdoors, and dressed in a casual hooded blue summer dress with cross prints.

 

“Waaah!!!!!!” Another slightly smaller figure dramatically flap their arms out because everyone knows that more wind friction could narrowingly save your life.  

 

The scraping of the rocky exterior and crushing grit of dampened soil mix together as a resounding thump shook the well exterior, “Get off Souta!”

 

“It’s not my fault I landed on you! I told you to let me go first!

 

“In the first place if you knew how to jump like _everyone else_ I wouldn’t be on the floor!”

 

The two's voices echoed within the well.

 

“Kagome is that you!”

 

“Yup, Sango we're coming up! Could you give me a hand?”

 

She was raised up first then extending her hand to her brother. Sango eyed the boy curiously, “And who is this?”

 

Souta blushed, the women was dressed in dark constricting suit encompassed by pink guards, her usual hunting attire, and resembled one of those kunoichi he had seen on television with grandpa, and wow she was pretty.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sango laughed forcing him to seek comfort underneath his brunette fringe while Kagome teased him, “Real smooth. You said that out loud.”

 

“This is my younger brother Souta, I told you about him remember?” It all began one day when she had forgotten the jewel shards on her kitchen counter. Buyo searching for amusement on such a dull day finds the small jar of shards and somehow winds up stuck beneath the well. The younger Higurashi fishes the cat out but in his mission to retrieve the jewels climbs out in a different era. Now Kagome would never admit to wishing for someone to bring the shards back, what with Inuyasha gone, and her journey extending longer than half a days worth. As long as she wishes strongly for traversing, anyone could pass through time, with the condition that they held the jewel.

 

“Ah, yes! It's very nice to meet you Souta. This is my friend and partner, Kirara. My name is Sango. I also have a brother but he's…” She looked at Kirara dejectedly, maybe one day. Kagome sighed suddenly guilty for bringing Souta when Sango is restlessly pursuing Kohaku. She might as well rub it in her face.

 

She smiled, “Anyway he just turned 15 and I got permission to bring him since it's Summer break.”

 

Souta looked around the area feeling something tugging at his leg. “I'm Shippo! Hi!” Poor guy, even toddlers were taller than him, but this time he made sure not to say that one. He’s just too cute to even bother.

 

He crouched down to shake the fox demon's hand, “Hi I'm Souta.” He turned to Kagome.

 

“Hey sis’ where's Inuyasha?”

 

The trio grew quiet, their expressions grim, Kagome appeared the most affected with her fidgeting. Shippo spoke up first shaking his head.

 

“He's...out? Been a while now. He's trying to find one of our friends.”

 

Souta knew well enough by the thickness between them to not question anymore. He thought it was strange how his sister stopped talking about the demon. He was practically her boyfriend! Now he just...left her? It doesn't make sense.

 

* * *

Chapter 4: END

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read carefully you know that there has been quite a time leap, with common sense I understand that Rin should have aged, this is not a mistake and something planned for future reference. It may feel rushed now but everything is moving so that Miroku and everyone can be mentioned with the right timing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kudos and likes! I especially would like to give a special thanks to Artaholic234 for their review! I know to some this appears as an exaggeration, but really the feeling that it gives is refreshing. The way a fandom can make people of all kinds come together. This chapter took a bit longer because of revisions, I really hate (killing my excitement) when I read a chapter I just posted full of mistakes! I'm unbeta'd, no complaints here, but its just ruins the flow of a story sometimes. For me if you find anything please feel free to let me know! Q^Q No matter how old a fandom never dies!

“Thank you again monk! May the Gods help you on your sacred mission!”

Miroku waved back to the innkeeper. In exchange for removing the demonic possessions of several of its workers Miroku was offered room and board. Alas, as much as he wanted to stay, the popular destination could bring him trouble-lest he tread wrong. He avoided the main roads where many people commuted to shorten their distance and possibly recognize him from his monkhood and diminishing his chances of running into demons. The slightest suspicion drawn to him from life's simple pleasantries were tempting, but he knew better than to repeat his past mistakes. He couldn't even if he wanted too, he understood it was only a matter of time until he couldn’t keep running, and hardly imagine explaining his actions should any of his companions found him. A hard life for a monk that is his destined path.

As he made way to the last of the village huts and edge of the entrance a group of men lined the road-if only he didn't know of their cun. The common peasant resorted to calling themselves mercenaries that would protect traders for the right price. While arguably his skill is far more polished, he refused to fall for a poorly disguised second hand trick, _if you're going to scam someone do it right._ Honestly, couldn't these people see that those courageous mercenaries of theirs were split into the worst kind. Many of which are hired by demons to lure humans away, and some to steal them of what little they have. He stopped to observe a trader and his wife go with one such man.

“Blessed monk, we would be honored to accompany you safely to the next village!” A band of gruff men in short scraps of samurai armor ran to him.

 _Oh brother,_ why didn't he keep moving. Miroku conjures his prized smile, “I thank you kind sir, but I plan to take the longer road. No need to-”

“That's no problem at all! The Kotaro Guards will get you there in one piece!” Miroku sighed, a crowd was gathering. Maybe he could just go.

“Now master monk, where are you going? We said we would take you?” The man grabbed his arm with the wind tunnel as he turned to leave.

“My men are ready to go, surely you wouldn't leave after _all_  the trouble it took to get them prepared!”

Miroku felt a powerful energy emanate from him. This man was being controlled and the longer he stayed in this place the faster _he_ would find him. “Please let go. I am not in need of your petty services.”

“Aye, master monk. That may be true, but our lord wishes for us to retrieve you.” Miroku's staff jingled in his struggle, some of his men had began to approach them from all sides.

“Run for your lives!!! It's a demon!” Miroku watched as the masses scrambled in every other direction avoiding him entirely. Most unfortunate however for the unlucky children and elderly trampled by the stampede of their own people all hoping to flee, and clearly doomed by something. He slammed his staff over the man's facade.

“Be gone from him!” A thick smoke fizzed from the man leaving behind its rotting corpse. Without so much as a glance Miroku sprinted into the recess of the forest. If he ever found his distractor again he would thank it. The few masses that stayed behind, unwilling to part with their valuables and businesses, hid in their homes as an elegant white haired demon trekked through their hollowed village. The very demon followed the monks lithe form into the forest at ease as though the humans trepidation and hostility mattered nothing.

\---

“My Lord are you positively positive that the puny human...Ah! Is in fact Inuyasha’s companion!?” Jaken struggled to keep up with the demon just at the easternmost sector of village outskirts. Sesshomaru continued forward at most hearing part of his servants excuse for a conversation and made sure to walk over the tiny green figure.

“O-Oof! Milord wait for me!”

“Stay with Ah-Un, Jaken.” Until he disappeared from his sight.

“He wouldn't leave me behind would he!?”

\---

Nightfall struck instantaneously gilded by millions of stars compacted together like pieces of sand. They provided enough light as is away from the torches and signs of man, but what did that matter to him? The night was growing colder by the second and he desperately wanted to bathe. The pond behind those boulders called to him.

He lit a fire and set down his staff and began untucking his purple cloak. From there removing his sandals and walking to the pond. The moon captured onto the waters essence and reflected the regal portrait of an Inu. He removed the band holding his dark locks, but as he stripped away his black kimono he couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. Only, at that time, Miroku's skin was in better condition compared to that of the half breeds. He would often encourage the half demon to share his battles, one for each scar that refused to heal. One significant change (although, he reasons, his attachments are what _now_ prevent his peace from before his travels) is he bathes alone with only the water as witness to his growth. His once shoulder length ebony hair lengthened down to his collar, and his body is littered with unknown scars. On a night such as this what would Inuyasha say?

Too wrapped up in the cool effects of the night Miroku had failed to notice another figure sharing the ponds water. Miroku's head tilts sideways following the familiar chakra almost nostalgically as it flowed directly across from him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. “Who goes there.”

Silence. Then the gentle sploshing of water.

“So it is you monk. I barely recognized you.”

Miroku abruptly got out and tied his kimono back on. “Sesshomaru…?” The demon ended his bath without so much as stirring up a sound. He proceeded to reset his own clothing and armor.

Miroku stepped back anxiously as the demon neared his proximity. Sesshomaru's golden orbs met the humans expecting the same courtesy, but when none came he lowered the fluff around him to sit around the flame, humans were, after all, primitive, selfish creatures. Miroku took the hint using his own purple cloak to cover himself, hair hung freely as did the demons.

During the silence Sesshomaru saw the dullness in the monk's eyes, the way his eyes darted at the slightest rustle and croak of the forest dwellers. The way, when finally taking heed of his presence, the monk looked at the waters and never directly himself told him of his condition. It appears the monk had gone blind. His golden gaze narrowed, was this perhaps the reason for his brother’s recent conduct?

“You've gone blind.” He watches as the monk flinches, unsure if the nightly winds impacting his slickened body, or fear were the cause. “Did your companions know?” He asked gently, he learned to feign as such from Rin’s responses; humans took to this treatment, and likely will give him the response he inquired.

The monk has changed since he last saw him. Sparsely did his curiosity ever alter his notion of the fragile affairs of a human's body, but as the circumstances stand, this peculiar encounter raises a unusual and rather paltry question. How could one human acquire a substantial array of damage, much as a demon inherently does, to such a frail body, and ultimately survive; as the monk slipped apart from the waters he revealed to the open display of the forest several markings engraved on his back.

The human still insisted on avoiding any eye contact, unaware that despite his futile protest, Sesshomaru remained attentive, even as the monk shut his eyes. Almost wistfully, Miroku to his own chagrin answers, “...No. No they don't.”

Indeed it would appear that his little brother had detached himself from the female human beforehand to go search for this human. Based upon the monks sullen demeanor the reality was not apparent, nor is it his obligation to tell. Especially in the state that this mortal was in, the monks core shoke without notice, and frankly dwindled the bit of patience he had to tolerate such cheap company. Nonetheless Sesshomaru stood from his spot and sat closer to the monk. Miroku attempted to withdraw from his incoming action, he pulled his legs together as if he would suddenly vanish and be rid of him, a sign of nervousness or foolishness. The mortal must think highly of himself, Sesshomaru growled, the mere idea that this...this...human! Would think _this_ Sesshomaru held any regard for his well being was insulting, did he expect _sympathy?_ He couldn't take anymore of his brother wasting his time searching for this creature, but if he let it die there would be no end to Inuyasha's revolting behavior. Inuyasha's usual demeanor is passable and easy to control at will, but should the halfling be allowed his self-undoing Inuyasha will grow weaker and Sesshomaru will lose his opponent.

“Come here human.” He added ignoring the gnawing sensation in his chest, what nonsense, he assumed nothing, and cared less for this monk, even if perhaps his voice came out more harshly than intended.

Moments pass and Miroku has chosen not to move. Sesshomaru can feel his demon energy surging, how dare the human ignore him. Only then did he realized the monk was crying. What was it that Inuyasha called him? And it came to him, “Miroku, come here.” Less insistent and more patient. That gave him a response.

The monk shuffled closer, now at hands reach, and quite compliant. That he did at least, Miroku lowering his guard just for an instant, and allowing Sesshomaru to reach for his hip and dip the two back onto the grass. With Miroku pressed neatly at his side he shared the monks sensitivity, in particular a cold impression stuck to his side. The man was _freezing_ , just what did he hope to accomplish by killing himself? Simply another miniscule life gone while the world revolves-he had no dignity. Miroku is stiff at first keeping his weight on his neck and off the demon. Until Sesshomaru's other hand grabs at his neck forcing him to lay atop his chest, the demon's sharp armor molding outwards to accommodate him.

Sesshomaru had no problem providing enough heat for the two of them. Demons tended to be warmer, as such the mans cool hair and body was a strange yet refreshing difference. Miroku, too tired to put up any conflict, slept by his the looming confusion and soothing heat. No matter, the monk will reveal all he has to hold soon enough, and Sesshomaru followed in suit tucking the man under his chin and careful watch.

* * *

That morning Miroku still awoke before dawn to collect herbs for his travels, a habit brought by years of training at the temple, and in part for safety in the roguelands. His body undeniably heavy with the overwhelming presence and probable sickness.

He didn't sense the meticulous demon behind him. “What are you doing?”

When Sesshomaru woke to find no human, panic overtook him. Had he gone to take his life. Did another demon dare take the human into their clutches while in his grasp? Surely no such happened, but for all his knowledge of Inuyasha's unruly company the humans were simply too reckless to roam as they pleased, he cared for no one and the monk needed no one to look after him, but he could not kill the hesitance inside of him that urged to locate the monk. However the monks staff and cloak told another less gruesome story, and he began searching for his tracks on foot. To come to a rest by the steep incline of a hill. Miroku's black robes stuck out in the bright green as he picked at random herbs on his knees, a pale complexion adorning his usual features. Miroku continued to pluck the plants acknowledging him with a hum, “I'm running short of this herb and need a few more to brew. I've collected enough to store for later, but need to-”

Sesshomaru crouched beside him, the human had visibly made progress but hardly anything significant, the sooner he handled this affair the faster he will return to his domain. He did not need an explanation for information insignificant to his objective. Miroku, discreetly and very much aware of the possibility of a motive for the demons intent says with a pretense of obliviousness, “Be careful with its roots.”

Sesshomaru wordlessly finished the job with seconds to spare and a single claw compared to his own dirt caked hands. Miroku flinched when the demon offered him his hand surprising even the demon as Miroku took it. Back at the campsite Miroku gathered the herbs in water and a tiny bowl. He stokes a fire making the drink bubble and put out the flame.

“Are you unwell?” Arms crossed Sesshomaru leaned beneath the thick bark of a tree, the natural chirping of forest inhabitants gone. A wise decision for any creature gone in sight, for in their radius was a tempest of demonic energy that would spur at any moment and leaked from within its vessel.

Miroku shook his head, “No-”

The demon hissed, an elegant quick step and he stood beside him, “Do not _lie,_ Miroku.” No good would come if his token could not serve its purpose.

The monk groaned allowing his shoulders to fall, just how long would Sesshomaru insist on these games. He knew just as well as the demon did, that, they loathed one anothers companionship, and If he wanted something he should have said it immediately and gone on his way. Now he knew why Inuyasha hated running into him. There was no remedy that could ever wish to change the pompousness of Sesshomaru, but in order to keep their little appearance he replies, “Yes. My head hurts and my legs don't wish to move.” He wondered, _would he carry me if I asked such? Or would he snap first?_

Sesshomaru begrudgingly nodded, he would get his answers no later, it was time to end this absurdity,  “Alright. Tell me, what are you doing in these lands. Surely you are aware of the dangers.”

Miroku took the chilled cup and sipped all of it. He got the feeling that he would need it. “I'm a cripple now. I couldn't burden Inuyasha anymore, so I...left. As far as I could.”

Sesshomaru did not comprehend the man's actions. His brother never once complained of his companions, often going to their side despite the danger of their involvement. Albeit Inuyasha would never have turned the man away. Did Miroku know this and still chosen to leave his side?

“Why where those demon searching for you.”

No response came. An internal conflict of interest for Miroku. _Dammit he saw that!_ He bit his lips causing the demon to tug him closer so that their faces touched. White tresses falling over his slender features and covering his lips. The blood over Miroku's lips licked away.

“Enough of that. Why?”

Miroku's face painted red. He grumbled under his breath about how all demons were stupid. Fine, if he truly wanted to know he would tell him and move on, one less demon to care about.

“Do you know the name of Hakuja no Myojin?”

Golden orbs shifted briefly before resting on the human, “The White Serpent of the East.”

“Two years ago I payed a visit to a village famous for having countermeasures against demons. I was welcomed in a brothel and offered food and entertainment, but in my drunkenness I met a beautiful lady, or...I thought I had?” The demon sighed, perhaps it was a good idea this man left his brothers side.

“I set camp outside the village and returned to give the owner my thanks. When I returned…” His brows furrowed down, “The village was nothing but a burned out husk.”

Sesshomaru began, “He did this?”

“Yes, in the neighboring village rumors had spread amongst bandits that the great White Serpent was looking for me. To his beliefs I have bewitched him, and now he seeks me as his.”

“A great demon, that sounds interesting.” Should he continue with the monk he would be met with an even stronger foe than his substitute of Inuyasha. For the time being he could afford postponement to his lands.

“I have decided monk, that you will travel with me. This is not a request.”

Miroku scoffed,“No offense Sesshomaru, but I don't think that's a good idea.” He played with the ends of his hair nonchalantly, did he forget that two were playing in these games.

Sesshomaru frowned. “Explain, before I take you myself.” One second. One second was all it took for his fangs to rush forward and sink them into the human snapping his neck and bone in all. He demanded a stronger opponent, after the death of one great demon, he would move on in search for the next until his thirst for blood and boredom resurfaced. This human could not refuse.

“One such as yourself...hmm? How do I put this lightly. Lord Sesshomaru your reputation is a double edged blade.”

“Go on.”

“I am running at the present. You will warrant that demon’s discovery of me.”

Sesshomaru's grip on his bakusaiga tightened. The insolence! With icy composure he spoke calmly, “Then using your perspective a demon such as myself’s protection is an asset to you.”

Miroku reached for his cloak standing up to clasp it over his kimono. The band back to hold up his long hair. “I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. However, it's irrational, it's irresponsible, and it's against my religion. I do not seek any future battles, thank you.”

The demon obviously wanted something eventful to come his way. The spoils of a good fight at his expense. He should have accepted the reality that the demons kindness was at best bestowed for ulterior purposes. Deep down though Miroku actually hoped to befriend the enigmatic brother of his former friend. He had lost the touch of how it felt to have one- _a friend._  How disappointing.

“I will not waste my time here. You should also go your own way.” He took out several talismans and swung them over the demons frame. Sesshomaru ripped at the paper that stung at his skin with his talons. They managed to deter him, that he would acknowledge. He looked up to find the monk gone.

Sesshomaru's neck craned to the sky. A massive shadow descending to the site and the pesky green servant along with the domestic two headed demons, “My Lord did you find him!?” Ah-Un waited to the side for the higher demon.

“Come, Jaken we go to the next village.” The monks scent spreading further South of the plains.

Miroku ran downward past the hill and hid carefully under the tall grass, knowing Sesshomaru that little imp would be with him and so would that obnoxious staff of his. Even if Miroku had accepted his proposal the demon would just get in his way. His time is running out, for the wind tunnel and his only guarantee at survival a sacred weapon. Hakuja was now using mortals and demons to do his bidding. Miroku would put an end to this, once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 5: END


End file.
